


Bollock, Singular

by quagsirechannel



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Facial, M/M, One Testicle, Small Penis, blowjob, self-consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hate yourself because you can’t figure out how to get him to realize that you know why he’s nervous and you don’t care about it.  He jokes about it in the office, everyone does, and you know it’s a coping method but you can see that it just makes him even more insecure about it and you wish he would just stop.  Stop and realize that you don’t think he’s gross, or a joke, and that you love him even if he only has one stupid testicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bollock, Singular

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily the most embarrassing thing I've ever done in my life.
> 
> A friend told me that Gavin only had one ball, and Michael always makes jokes about having a small dick, so I put the two together to make a freak show of penises.
> 
> I'm sorry.

Every time things start to get heavy between the two of you, Gavin pushes away. Even when you’ve planned things, even when he says that this time he’s really ready, even when you’re right there and it seems like there’s no turning back, he sinks back and covers himself up and apologizes. He apologizes because you huff and purse your lips and he thinks that you’re mad.

And you are mad, but you’re not mad at him. Even though he gets you so worked up to the point where you feel like you’re going to explode, like you’re going to catch on fire if you don’t do something soon, you can’t get mad at him for not following through. It’s not his fault.

You’re mostly mad at yourself. You hate yourself because you can’t figure out how to get him to realize that you know why he’s nervous and you don’t care about it. He jokes about it in the office, everyone does, and you know it’s a coping method but you can see that it just makes him even more insecure about it and you wish he would just stop. Stop and realize that you don’t think he’s gross, or a joke, and that you love him even if he only has one stupid testicle.

This time, though, you’re not letting him get away. Not without at least talking about it first.You invite him over for the usual, video games and shitty pizza and the unspoken promise of making out on your couch, and he shows up at your door at 7:00 PM sharp. He walks in and gives you that smile, gives you that little peck on the cheek that always makes you blush to the tips of your ears, and you take his hand and lead him to the living room. The XBOX is set up and the menu for a game is playing, and there’s a box of pizza on the coffee table, but you bypass both of those and push him down onto the couch, laying him on his back and crawling on top of him to straddle his hips.

“Feisty today, aren’t we?” He looks up at you with a cute little smirk and a raised eyebrow, teasing you.

“Shut up,” you say as you lean forward, and you press your mouth against his firmly, scrunching your eyes shut and and twisting your hands into the fabric of his shirt at his shoulders.

With a soft hum he reciprocates, parting his lips to suck on yours and pry them open. When you feel his tongue graze yours you whine in the back of your throat, and you can feel him silently chuckle underneath you. Normally you would break the kiss and yell at him for being a prick, but you don’t want to kill the mood, not right now, not when you have important things to accomplish. Instead you plunge deeper into his mouth, sliding your hands down his chest and rubbing in circles. His own hands trail down your back, inching slowly until he finds your ass and squeezes it, causing you to gasp into the kiss. Experimentally, you grind down into him, feeling that he’s already half hard in his jeans like you are, and that’s when he freezes.

“Hey,” he whispers to you, pulling away from your lips and moving his hands to your waist. ”Why don’t we put this on hold and check out this game you have set up? It’d be a shame to let it run like this, running up your electric bill and such.”

“Don’t wanna,” you mutter back at him, nuzzling his chest. ”Just stay here.”

“Michael—”

“No, no!” He tries to sit up, but you lean all your weight on him, trapping him on the couch. ”You’re not going anywhere and we’re not playing any shitty games or eat cold fucking pizza or any of the other shit we always do whenever things start actually going somewhere. Even if we don’t do anything about it right now, we’re at least gonna fucking talk about it!”

He stares at you, eyes more serious than you can ever remember. You swallow hard, hoping you didn’t just cross a line that’ll make him try to storm out or hate you or anything. He sighs, and you flinch.

“There’s nothing to talk about. I just don’t think we should take it any further.”

“Why?”

“You know why,” he growls at you, clearly pissed that you’re bringing this up.

“No I don’t. I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about, and I want you to tell me. I wanna have a fucking discussion about it like people in relationships do.” You lock eyes with him, doing your best not to blink to show how serious you are.

“Michael, don’t—”

“Tell me.”

“Fine! I have one bloody testicle and it makes my junk look deformed!”

You don’t say anything right away. You just look at him, dead in the eye, until he starts to squirm under you.

“Hey, stop that.” You sit back on your haunches, planting your hands on his chest to keep him held down. ”Why do you think I’d care about that?”

“Because it’s embarrassing, and it looks stupid and gross!”

You roll your eyes.

“You wanna see embarrassing?” you scoff as you push yourself off him to stand up. ”Stay there for a second, don’t fucking move, okay?”

He nods, and you turn around and take a deep breath. You reach for your belt, fingers undoing the buckle, and when he hears it clinking he whines at you.

“What are you—”

“Shut up!” you screech as you pull the belt from the loops of your jeans, then get to work on the button and zipper. When everything is unhooked, you pull your dick out, and you bite your lip and stroke it a few times to get to full hardness. When you’re ready, you slowly turn around, hoping to God you don’t look as stupid as you feel.

He stares at you. It, he stares at it, he stares at your cock with his mouth hanging open, eyes occasionally flicking up to meet yours. When he doesn’t say anything for a while, you clear your throat and speak up, trying to force down your blush and steady your voice so it doesn’t crack.

“Four inches. My dick is only four inches long. And it’s stupidly thick so it looks like a fat fucking midget. Like one of those little hot dogs wrapped in a bagel or something. It looks deformed and I hate it.”

He keeps staring for a bit, then looks up at you from the couch.

“I think it looks beautiful.”

You groan, feeling even more embarrassed that he just said your dick was beautiful like a fucking sap.

“Yeah, exactly, you think my fucking tiny ass chode is beautiful. That’s my point. You aren’t grossed out by mine, so why would I be grossed out by yours?”

He glares at you.

“Michael, you’re not honestly trying to say being on the smaller side is the same thing as having only one bollock, are you?”

“Yeah, it’s the exact same fucking thing!” you bark at him, and he actually flinches a little bit, so you mumble a “sorry” to him and shimmy your pants all the way off. When you’re done, you go back over to him, sitting back down on his hips and rubbing his chest gently.

“It’s the same thing because…you always make jokes at work about how you only have one ball because it’s easier than admitting you’re insecure about it, and everyone laughs and it just makes you even more embarrassed. I do the same thing.” You sigh, and he does too. You look away before starting again, because you’re about to get really cheesy and that’s a hell of a lot more embarrassing than having a small dick, so you don’t think you can look him in the eye for this part.

“But I opened up to you and trusted you and you think I’m fucking beautiful. So I want you to open up to me so I can prove to you once and for all that I don’t care. I don’t care if you have one ball, or three balls, or no balls. No matter what, I’ll think you’re just as beautiful as you think I am. Because you’re my…” you pause, the word still feeling foreign in your mouth and sticking a bit, “…my boyfriend, and I love you.”

When you’re done, you peek back at him. His eyes are wide and his lips are parted slightly. He almost looks scared. It’s silent between you, the only thing you can hear is each other’s breathing, and for a second you think he’s going to run off again.

But he doesn’t. He smiles softly and grabs your hips, rubbing his thumbs into the dips there.

“Love you too, Michael.”

“Good,” you huff. ”So are we doing this, or am I sitting around with my dick hanging out for nothing?”

His smile turns into a wicked grin, and it makes your stomach turn with arousal.

“Oh yeah, we’re doing this. You want me to do you first?”

“No. I’m gonna do this while I still have a chance.”

With that, you’re done talking, and you crush your lips against his again, shoving your tongue into his mouth hard. Your hips move, pressing your ass into his crotch until he’s hard again, and he grunts into the kiss. You break the kiss and sit up, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him up with you so you can yank it off over his head. When it’s tossed to the other side of the room, you push him back down and pepper kisses down his neck, his chest, all the way to his stomach.

“God, I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good,” you whisper against the skin there, flicking the tip of your tongue along the edge of his happy trail and reaching for the button of his pants. He tenses up enough for you to feel it, which prompts to you shush him and look up at him.

“It’s okay, Gavin. I love you.”

He chuckles quietly at that, and runs his fingers gently through you hair, making you squeak. You hope he keeps his hand there the whole time you’re doing this.

You get his pants undone and tug them off his hips, watching intently as his cock springs up and out. You’re pretty sure you start drooling at the sight of it, it looks so fucking hot.

The first thing you notice is that it’s big. Probably twice the size of yours, and just as thick. The second thing you notice is that he’s uncut, the tip peeking out from under his foreskin, shining in the light from the coating of precum on it. The third thing you notice only because you went looking for it.

He certainly does only have one ball, but you don’t think you would have realized it if you didn’t know it beforehand. The sack centered under his dick and it’s an average size, the only real difference between one with two testicles in it being that there’s no seam. You really don’t know what all the fuss was about.

Still, he’s clearly nervous, his eyes squeezed shut and his hands clenched into fists. As much as you want to get your mouth on that gorgeous cock, you decide to give his ball some attention to show him just how much you think every inch of him is perfect.

You dip your head down and roll your tongue out, pressing the flat of his to his sack and making him gasp. He let’s out a low grunt, and you lap at it, sucking it into your mouth a bit.

“Holy shit, Michael…”

“Told you I wouldn’t care,” you say, voice thick with lust, and you lick up the underside of his cock, which seems to go on forever.

When you get to the tip, you push your tongue into the slit, sucking up the pre that’s beaded there. He squeaks and tightens his grip in your hair, and it makes your own cock twitch back to attention. When you wrap your lips around the head and suck, he full out moans, and you have to reach between your legs with one hand to pump yourself.

After a few strokes, you moan around his cock, and he bucks up into your mouth gently. It makes you choke a bit, and you pull back, but surprisingly it wasn’t that bad.

“Shit, sorry,” Gavin starts, but you shake your head and stop him.

“No it’s okay, do that again.”

He raises an eyebrow at you, but you lower yourself back onto his cock and look up at him, and his eyes lid as he gets the idea. He holds onto your hair tight, and carefully thrusts into your mouth, the shaft sliding against your lips and tongue, and the tip pressing against the back of your throat. You keen, and he shudders at the vibrations, pulling out a bit before plunging right back in. You jerk yourself in time with his thrusts, and after a while he starts pushing your head down, forcing you to take even more of him in. You fucking love it.

“Fuck, Michael, your mouth feels so good,” he says, his moving starting to get erratic and his muscles starting to twitch. He’s close, and you work your tongue as much as possible against him. You can feel yourself getting pushed to the edge too, your hand speeding up just from listening to the noises he’s making, watching every little move he makes.

Without much more warning than a “shit, I’m gonna come!” he orgasms with a loud grunt, and he pushes your head down hard. His cock slides deep into your throat, and you feel a hot wetness start spurting out. You smack his hand off your head and pull off, but you don’t get out of the way quick enough and a few more streams of cum splatter across your face.

When he’s finally done jizzing all over you, his dick starts to soften and fall against his stomach, and you try to shoot him a dirty look. The look he meets you with, however, is hungry, and he sits up and pounces you to start licking your face clean. It’s weird, but at the same time it’s hot, and it makes your neglected dick throb. He must have noticed, because the next thing he does is push you down, get between your legs, and swallow your whole cock in one go.

“Oh fuck, Gavin!” Your voice cracks, and you slap your hand over your mouth to muffle the high pitched keening that you can’t seem to control. He laughs at you, mouth still wrapped tight around you, and it makes your cock vibrate in the soft, wet heat surrounding it. His tongue is lapping at you, and you feel your hips start to twitch and your balls start to get tight, heat pooling in the pit of your stomach. You were already close before he started, there’s no way you’re going to last much longer.

“Gav, oh fuck Gavin, mmm, I’m so close, please…”

Suddenly, your whole body tenses up and your back arches off the couch. Your eyes go white and roll into the back of your head, and you scream “Gavin, I’m coming!” as you orgasm harder than you can ever remember.

He doesn’t pull off. He keeps sucking you through your entire orgasm, milking you dry until you feel oversensitive and swallowing everything down. Finally, he slides his lips off your dick with a pop, then licks them as you fall back down onto the couch, limbs completely slack. He crawls up your body and tries to kiss you, and you weakly push at him.

“Dude, no, we both just got a mouthful of fucking jizz, there is no way you’re kissing me right now. That’s fucking gross.”

“Aww, but Michael, I thought you said you’d never find me gross. Because you love me, remember?”

He gives you a shit eating grin, and you groan irritatedly, but you wrap your arms around him and let him kiss you anyway. He’s right, after all. You do love this dumb son of a fuck.


End file.
